Needles and Ink
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Tattoo Artist!Levi/Military!Eren. Eren had just returned home from his service in the marines and he's on a roll to get more tattoos than he already has, wanting to be completely covered. Entering a familiar shop, he comes face to face with a handsome man he's never seen before, and now he's looking to tease until he gets exactly what he wants.
1. Tease and Ink

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK**

 **Top!Levi Bottom!Eren, just to make it completely clear. :) And Eren is aged up to 23.**

* * *

 ** _Needles and Ink_**

It had been a long week for Eren so far, as getting used to the old ways of life was proving difficult after serving his 4 years in the USMC. Every morning, his alarm went off at 5:30 and he quickly hopped out of bed to start his morning routine of jogging 3 miles and heading to the gym where he worked on his build relentlessly. He wasn't bulky by any means, but he was toned and lean. He prided himself with keeping his shape, even with no further commitments forcing him to do so. His breakfasts were packed with protein to start the day off right. After that a quick shower ensued. And then...

Damn. He didn't know where to start. Mikasa had everything taken care of with her job at a veterinary office so their apartment had been secure while he was away, and now he was struggling with how to spend his day. He had plenty money saved up over the years, and they were in no financial trouble at all. He still thought about looking for a job around town, just so he could have a way to spend his time wisely. He already had his Associates degree, not that he thought it would get him very far these days, but the USMC college program had certainly helped to get it over with. A job at a bar seemed like a plausible idea, a bartender perhaps. They made bank off of tips on good nights, especially in more upscale places. All it took was an easily obtained bartending certificate.

Eren relaxed in his familiar surroundings as he walked down the street a few blocks from home. It was a main strip that contained bars, clubs, unique little shops, restaurants, and attractions. One of his favorite places was the tattoo shop down on the corner next to a small sub shop. Before he left for the marines, he had visited frequently, regardless if he was getting a new tattoo or not. The woman that worked there was fun and outgoing and it was easy to talk to her about anything and everything. The last time he had saw her she was pregnant with a baby girl. She would be absolutely adorable at this age.

He smirked to himself and made his way up to the door, pushing it open and quickly stepping inside with a near skip in his step. The bells on the door jingled to signal his arrival and he looked around for the familiar woman, but instead of her, he found something else entirely.

 _Someone_ else entirely. The man was facing away from him, cleaning up and sanitizing his worktable. From what he could see, the guy had ebony hair and a simple undercut, the rest of his hair falling in a graceful manner. He looked short, too. But when the man turned around, his eyes widened a fraction and his breath caught in his throat.

Fuck.

His features were sharp and those steel grey eyes bore into him with boredom lurking in those depths. Those lips, though, oh, they looked awfully delectable...

"Can I help you?" the man said, his voice smooth and deep, sending delicious shivers up Eren's spine.

Goodbye boredom, hello sexy.

The man came up to the counter and looked, no, _glared_ at him expectantly, as if he were interrupting something important. He waited for Eren to speak.

The brunet smirked and placed his hands on the counter, to which the artist's eye twitched.

Now that he had a closer look at the man, he couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of his hands on him, and he was now completely on the side of getting another tattoo. He already had plenty, but more couldn't hurt. The artist was decorated as well, with tattoos claiming his arms and neck, possibly more underneath that black shirt he wore. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows in a delectable display and the collar was a wide v-neck, showing off part of his muscular shoulders.

Again, fuck.

He leaned in slightly with a mischievous smile. "Of course you can help me, but what's your name?"

"Levi. Now what do you want?" he said in annoyance, looking Eren up and down. This kid didn't look like he had any ink at all. Probably came in here looking for a small, shitty first tattoo like everyone else. Something fucking stupid that he would have to deal with. Then again, the kid sported fatigue trousers, combat boots, and a hoodie, so there wasn't much skin to see.

Still, the doubt was there.

"So pissy," Eren said offhandedly and pulled out his phone to scroll through his photo gallery. While looking, he spoke again, "Are you like this with all of your customers, _Levi?_ "

The emphasis to his name and the snarky comment made him want to smack that smug look off of this brat's face, but he withheld the urge with respectable self-control.

"I'm like this with fucking brats that come in here with the intention of getting a shitty fucking tattoo and give me lip," he snapped, crossing his arms securely over his chest. The tight shirt hugged the muscles on his arms and Eren was impressed by the display, resisting the urge to reach out and give them a squeeze.

He looked back down at his phone with a huff and found the picture he wanted, holding it out for the man to see, though he didn't forget what he said about "a shitty fucking tattoo" and decided to ignore it until it was time to take off his hoodie. Oh yeah, the thought of showing off to the man was a very pleasant thought indeed. He wanted to wipe that judging, hard look from his face and then attack those divine lips...

He internally groaned at himself.

Levi inspected the photo with a raised eyebrow, glancing back up to the brat standing before him. It wasn't a bad choice by any means. This kid had taste. It was a golden dragon head with outstretched talons tearing away at the transparent background, creating angry, red cuts, its mouth open in a snarl. It was highly detailed, every scale pronounced and not a shadow forgotten, but what struck him as amazing was the fact that it looked like the kid had taken a picture of a drawing, as if he had drew it himself. It was a good quality photo, at least, so it wouldn't be a problem to make a stencil.

He wasn't about to make a commotion about the art skill, though.

"The email is taped here, send that photo to it." It was every bit of the demand that his tone made it out to be and Eren complied immediately. Within a minute, the picture was there and he printed it out.

"Where do you want it? I need to know for the size."

"On my back, right shoulder."

Levi nodded. The size he had in his hand was good enough and he brought it over to a table to prepare a stencil. As he worked, Eren looked around the shop, wondering just where that woman went. Perhaps she quit to take care of her child? Who knows. The set up here was practically the same, except for the art on the walls. Where she showed off skulls, roses, and tribal work, this guy seemed to prefer gore, dragons, reapers, and the male physique. That intrigued Eren, but he didn't question it.

"Alright, brat, get over here and take off your hoodie and shirt." Levi had his station ready for him when he came over, his stencil waiting on the desk, ready to be applied to fresh, tan skin.

"Sure thing, _sir_." Eren winked at him, causing the man to glare at him once more. He decided he enjoyed those grey eyes staring at him in all their smoldering intensity as he peeled off both his articles of clothing simultaneously. He did it slowly, giving the man time to admire everything he had to offer, which was nothing short of impressive.

The teen was certainly fit, but what really caught Levi's attention was the sheer amount of tattoos that already littered his body. They covered his arms, up and down his chest, down, down, until they disappeared into his camouflage pants. Some wrapped around to his lower back and for a second he wondered what they looked like if his pants were a little lower on his hips...

He mentally slapped himself and focused on being professional, not that the things that had been coming out of his mouth were professional in the first place.

"See anything you like?" Eren purred, dropping his hoodie and shirt next to the bench and crawling on to lay down on his stomach.

"Shut up, brat," he hissed, but at the same time he was focusing on the dip in the kid's back that lead up to a perfectly round ass. Not only did he memorize every curve of his body, but he also remembered the way those oceanic eyes looked at him with intrigue swirling in those perfect, bright orbs.

Besides that, yes, he _did_ see something he liked, and it was going to drive him insane to have to sit here with his hands touching and prodding at his beautiful skin. Of course, he had many handsome guys walk into his shop, but for some reason this kid was a different story, rubbing him in all the wrong, or right, directions. Those eyes were pools of beauty that he could easily find himself aimlessly getting lost and swimming in them for hours.

Eren rested his head on his arms and watched as the man pulled up his chair next to him. Damn, that shirt was tight on him, if only he could just get a little touch...

The artist felt those eyes on him, and he turned away to grab his tattoo gun with a smirk at how obvious this brat was making it seem like he wanted him. Of course he wanted Levi, who could resist? Women fawned and men flirted outrageously, with terrible pickup lines and offhanded comments that were no doubt innuendos. But this kid made it obvious with his eyes alone, he didn't need to open that damn mouth and spew cheeky words.

Turning back around and settling into his chair, he wiped down the area for the tattoo and applied vaseline to his starting point. He put more pressure than he needed to and he could have sworn he heard a low groan from the male below him. With black gloves on he grabbed his gun and settled down into the chair, pushing a lever on the bench with his foot to lower it to his height.

Dipping the needle into the ink and testing it out, he felt satisfied and rested his arm on a muscular back, feeling the warmth radiate from his body. All of the curves and dips, the muscles, the warmth, was like his body was demanding absolute attention, and for the next couple hours, this kid would have all of it.

He began on the first few lines and not surprisingly, he didn't flinch or tense. He was completely relaxed beneath the needle.

Levi decided to speak. "What's your name, brat?"

"Obviously it's not fucking 'brat', you can call me Eren." He shifted his arm beside him, careful not to move his back. His eyes were focused on the black jeans that Levi wore and he wondered how quickly he could take them off. He was daring, absolutely daring, when he slid has hand farther until it was off the bench and hanging over the side.

"Tch, save it, I'll call you whatever the hell I want, brat." Eren was feisty, indeed. Levi could easy put out those flames if he so wished, but he held his tongue in favor of finishing a particularly long line on his back. His hand was steady and the needle wasn't too light or too deep into the skin.

Eren's hand inched closer, and whether Levi knew or not wasn't a problem, as long as he could just get a touch and get a reaction out of the man. The raven was bent over his back, too focused to notice the wandering appendage that was nearing his leg. Eren waited until he lifted the needle from his skin before he brushed his hand over his knee.

He could feel the man tense and release a small growl. The action the man took next was so immediate that Eren didn't see it coming. A heavy hand came down on his ass and he let out a loud moan in response.

That moan sent a delicious chill down Levi's spine and he reveled in the way in sounded. So he liked pain, huh? This inked up brat was a masochist, because that was in no way a light hit.

"I'm trying to work, you little shit," he hissed, his hand hovering momentarily over his clothed flesh before he brought it back to his skin where he worked. He was growing increasingly impatient with the one under his hands. Not because he wanted to finish the tattoo, but because he wanted to strip the boy and fuck him senseless into the bench. He wanted to _claim_ him.

"It seems like you want something else, as well," the boy said in that cheeky, sensual voice. Levi wanted to hear _more_.

He made no move to reply. The needle touched skin again and the kid stopped moving in favor of not wanting his tattoo to be ruined. A silence continued on for what seemed like hours. What he said was driving Levi insane.

Yes, he wanted something else. He wanted to be buried in him to the hilt and make him scream his name with that fucking slutty voice.

He would get it, oh, he definitely would.

* * *

 **So, tell me what you think? I'll have the next chapter up soon~ It does seem like it's moving fast, but I think this is going to be a short story rather than a lingering multichapter. We shall see how it goeeeessss!**


	2. Pain and Ink

**Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SnK**

* * *

Another hour ticked by slowly, Levi about having finished the first step of the piece, which was the line-work. That was the easiest part, as the shading and coloring proved to be rather tedious and time consuming. It would definitely take a few hours to finish, but it wasn't going to happen today. He had a scheduled appointment in 3 hours, so he had enough time to finish up here and possibly...more.

Speaking of more, the kid barely moved at all, aside from the lingering little touches here and there to his knee and it was driving the man up a fucking wall with how turned on he was. He didn't expect Eren to be able to get him this riled up, but here he was, once again, with a wandering hand on his leg, only this time it was sliding up further to the inside of his thigh. He had to admit, this session proved to be one of the most exciting ones he'd experienced in the last 3 years of working here by himself. The woman before him left to take care of her child and allowed her husband to take over at a hospital and pay for all the expenses. She still sends in artwork she's drawn so it can be displayed and chosen as a piece.

There was a small prod right next to his crotch and he had to keep himself from jerking as to not ruin his line-work. He was almost done, if only he could finish this last line...

...And _there_ was the sound of his zipper just as he finished and he nearly slammed the gun down onto the table beside him, standing abruptly and turning around. If this brat wanted to play, then they would play. He would show him exactly who he was dealing with, and that someone was a devil in disguise, a sadist, true to the word. His dick felt like it was doing fucking flips in his goddamn pants.

Eren watched in curiosity as the man walked away toward the door, locked it, and pulled down the blinds. Turning around, his eyes were alight with a burning intensity that set Eren's heart running for the hills. Levi held a predatory gaze and he stalked over, eyes locked on his prey. He knew what that look meant, and he was fully prepared for the consequences of his actions. This man was seriously going to ruin him now after all that steady teasing. What made it worse was the fact that Levi couldn't respond to him in the slightest as he worked. He was done for, and he was okay with that.

Levi came to a stop and now towered above him, his short stature still all the more dominating than he would ever be, and he felt like rolling over onto his back in a submissive display, but he stayed where he was.

"You've been a naught, _naughty_ little brat, haven't you?" he purred seductively, but under those words there was a fierce determination to control.

A heavy hand came down on his ass and Eren hissed as he arched his back in pleasure. It was exhilarating and painful and his body already ached to feel more.

"Ah, y-yes," he moaned. His ass perked up into the air and he gave it a small wiggle in indication that he wanted to be smacked again, and boy, did the man deliver.

Levi grabbed a fistful of chocolate hair, yanking his head back to expose a beautiful, tantalizing neck. His other hand ghosted down his back, careful to avoid the new tattoo, memorizing every sensuous dip and curve. Sliding lower, fingers tickled the skin on his lower back where his pants rode low on his hips. He could feel the boy shiver in anticipation.

Levi leaned in to whisper, "Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir." There was a small upturn at the corner of Eren's lips at the dirty formality, and the expression was mirrored by Levi as another slap came down, this one harder than the last two and it had Eren arching further, spewing curses with tears at the corner of his eyes. His skin prickled and stung.

But for the love of anything holy, did he fucking _enjoy_ it.

He wanted, _needed_ , to feel that strong hand on his bare ass.

With a shaky hand, he reached down under himself and tugged at the button and zipper on his pants, indicating to the man that he wanted them off. Levi released his hair none too gently and took slow, teasing steps until he stood behind Eren. He felt like an animal; hunting, looking to claim, looking to dominate in every possible way. He wanted Eren's heart to yearn for him, for his mouth to scream for him, for his body to completely submit and be at his every beck and call.

Fingers hooked themselves in the belt-loops of Eren's trousers, waiting patiently to pull them down just to see the fucking kid squirm.

Eren tried to push back into the man with a pathetic whine, but Levi held steady with a shit-eating grin that disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Anyone that crossed him would know that he was an absolute fucking sadist and he would put his foot down in more ways than one.

Slowly, he slid the camouflage trousers down until they pooled at his knees, and fuck if the kid didn't have the perfect, tan ass. There on his skin lay a red hand print, clear as day.

"What do you want, you filthy brat?" he asked, voice low and demanding of an answer, but it was by far the sexiest sound Eren had ever heard.

"S-spank me, sir," he said.

A hand made its way gently over the round flesh, massaging and groping and delighting in the beautiful little whines and pants that came out of that sinful mouth. He gave a particularly hard squeeze.

"And what do we say when we want something, hmm?"

"Ngh, please..." Those calloused, talented hands would make any man or woman beg for more. "Please, spank me, sir."

Levi leveled his hand far to the side and swung, the sharp sound of skin on skin reverberating through Eren's very being and he let out a loud, high yelp. The pain he felt was pure bliss. But it didn't stop there, as another hand came down again and Eren had to squeeze his eyes shut from the ecstasy.

"Shitty brat, look at you, just pitiful."

 _Just how I want you._

He massaged the area once more, spreading his cheeks to get a good look at his little tan hole. It winked in desperation. Beautiful.

"More, please, I-I want more, sir," Eren begged pathetically, moving to push back once more, but was met with resistance from strong hands.

"You'll get more, brat, be patient. You haven't gotten nearly enough if you're still fucking talking."

Levi's hands traveled down to feel well sculpted thighs; groping and prodding at the hardy flesh he found there. Finishing there, they slid up to his hips. He stepped up onto the padded bench and settled himself onto his knees. With a powerful yank, the boy's backside was harshly pulled back onto Levi's clothed erection. Eren let out a loud moan, immediately grinding against the massive bulge.

The man let go to pull off his shirt and threw it onto his chair before replacing his hands. He gave a bruising squeeze and thrust his hips forward, grinding against him with a devilish smirk. The moans from the one beneath him didn't stop, and for a second he almost decided to just fuck him here and now, but he stopped himself. That wouldn't be nearly as fun as ruining him with his ministrations. But god, he wanted to shove himself into that tight heat.

"Turning into a mess on my bench, are you now, shitty brat?" he asked, and in return he got a breathless affirmation. It was almost fucking cute, but they weren't here for cute.

Eren tried to reach under and touch himself, but he was met with a heavy hand to his backside.

"You're not allowed to touch," he hissed. "Your body is fucking _mine_ , do you understand me? I will tell you what you can and cannot do."

"Yes, sir, I-I'm sorry sir." God, was he pathetic, and it was all due to the man behind him. But at this moment, he didn't give a damn if he was acting like a fucking slave. It was amazing what he was doing to him, and he hadn't felt this damn good in a long time. If he had to act like a whore to please him, then so be it, he would, manliness be damned.

At this moment, he was _Levi's_.

A finger found itself prodding at his entrance, not entering, simply testing, and that alone made Eren shudder.

 _Fuck._

As the finger teased, a set of nails dug into the skin on his middle back and he hissed. They clawed their way down to his ass, ending with another smack. Levi watched as his hit caused a round globe to bounce, steel eyes hungry, devouring as much of the sight as he could. It was glorious. Removing his finger, he leaned down over Eren, pressing a light kiss to the skin on the ink-free shoulder as both hands raked more angry red marks down his sides. It was deep enough in some spots that a few beads of blood accumulated.

"F-fuck!" Eren gasped, jerking his hips as his body tensed against the pain.

"Do you enjoy this?" Levi whispered gently against his skin, feathering his hands back up to rest on his shoulders where his grip was tight.

Eren's voice came out in a sob, but he answered honestly, "Yes, fuck, yes, please... God, please."

At this point, so early in the game, he was a complete and total wreck. Levi had already broken him down, so quickly, so skillfully, and Levi fucking knew it. The man chuckled deep in his throat, sending chills down his spine. It was a dangerous, predatory sound.

His voice rumbled low in his throat when he spoke, "How badly do you want to be absolutely _fucked_ in every way you can imagine?"

Oh _god_ , like he wasn't doing that already. Fucking sadist. And he loved every minute. Every second. He knew, indefinitely, that he would be back for more.

"Badly," Eren moaned. He was panting uncontrollably. "Please, please, I want all of it!"

When those sinful hands suddenly wrapped around his throat and squeezed, he thought he would see stars, but instead, he immediately felt lightheaded. All in the span of 3 seconds, he thought he would pass out. It was erotic and dangerous, just as Levi suggested it would be. Their grip lightened up then and Levi sat back onto his calves, dragging Eren back up with him by the throat. Eren had to utilize his hands to help, otherwise he thought he would be strangled.

His back was held against a muscular chest and those hands made their way down to his nipples where they pinched roughly and without restraint. Eren let out a sob of pleasure and rested his head back on a broad shoulder, his whole body a trembling mess with goosebumps forming on his skin.

Levi's lips ghosted over his ear and he heard a sharp intake of breath. He chuckled against his skin.

"I didn't bring any condoms to work with me," he stated, letting that sink in before continuing, "You'll have to take me _bare_."

Eren melted at his words. "I-I'm clean."

Hearing him but deciding to stay quiet, he massaged those perk little nubs between his fingers, giving a few harsh pinches here and there. The boy was already almost done for in his arms, but he wasn't nearly done. Glancing down, he saw Eren's cock dripping pre-cum onto the black bench and it took every ounce of restraint not to grimace. He would have plenty to clean up after he was finished.

He placed another kiss to the side of his neck and released his nipples, sliding his hands down to his pelvic region to massage. The boy's cock jumped at the close proximity of his hands and he felt the fine, curling hairs, running his fingers through the patch, barely grazing his erection before they strayed from the area, up to just below his navel. There, he dug in his nails and raked them up to his chest just as harshly as before, his teeth finding purchase on his neck. He bit down hard, only to hear a loud, high pitched moan.

This was pure, unadulterated ecstasy to a masochist.

He released his neck, looking on in approval at the deep marks left behind. In all truthfulness, he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth deep to the extent of drawing blood, but he would keep his cool. This brat was doing things to him no one had ever made him feel before, and he didn't know whether to hate that fact or love it.

The control he had over Eren was infallible. He held absolute dominion over his body and his mind, and if his heart followed, Levi didn't think he had much of a problem with that.

Gentle hands feathered down, then up again, smearing the small beads of blood on his chest, but at this moment, he couldn't find a fuck to give. He was enthralled with Eren; inhaling his scent, nuzzling the spot behind his ear with his nose, running a slick tongue down where his artery protruded until he was met with the supple dip between the shoulder and his neck where he sucked hungrily.

Eren heard a low growl rumble behind him and he was torn between a moan and a whine and ended up with a strangled noise of pleasure.

His body was no longer his, it belonged to Levi and solely Levi. He no longer held any control over it. What he did was up to the man creating dark hickeys along the expanse of his skin. He had no problems with that. He already caved.

Levi released his skin with a 'pop' and grabbed Eren's chin, turning his face to meet his. In those deep, swirling orbs that held the entirety of the ocean, there was lust and complete trust. He inched closer to those lips, slowly, until they were caught with his own, already parted and ready. His tongue immediately dominated and he held the boy's head in place by his neck. It was hot, messy, and intoxicating, and Eren's breath was sweet and fruity, so unlike his appearance when he first walked in. He enjoyed it.

"You're fucking beautiful," Levi said lowly against his lips, and he meant it absolutely. His chocolate hair, those glassy oceanic eyes, sinfully soft, full lips, the perfect, lean build...and his voice. He loved hearing that voice. He could listen to it all day and not be annoyed, and that was speaking volumes.

Eren blushed deeply and made to turn away, but the hand around his throat tightened significantly.

"Don't turn away from me," he warned. He stared at him for a long moment, validating his point, before releasing the brunet and shoving him back down onto the bench with a hand on his back, just to see him fumble.

"Turn around, brat," came the command, and Eren complied, although it was awkward with his boots on and pants around his knees, he made do. He faced him expectantly.

Levi threaded his fingers through Eren's dark hair and yanked him down until he was positioned in front of his clothed arousal.

"Suck, and don't forget to put that ass up in the air for me."

"Yes, sir," he breathed, hastily undoing his belt and popping the button on Levi's black jeans, zipper already down. He tugged on the material, taking the briefs with it, until his large erection sprang from its confines. Eren balked. It really was a magnum, just as he had suspected when he was shoving this thing against him. He could fucking feel its size, and now he could see it in all its glory.

And then he would be taking it in the ass.

That thought alone made his cock painfully hard and he just wished he could get off now. He'd been in this predicament for quite some time and it was fucking torturous.

He lifted his backside into the air and gave a little wiggle, showing it off for the man to see as he took hold of Levi's length at the base. His eyes wandered up to meet steely grey when he placed the tip on his tongue.

Levi stared down at him, a dangerous glint in his eyes. His lips curled up into a sadistic smirk and his fist tightened in his hair, ready to shove his head down and do as he pleased.

"So, are you ready to choke on it, brat?"


	3. Pleasure and Ink

**A/N: As my works are not showing up in the archives recently, for whatever reason that may be, I will be making the slow transition to AO3. I will still post here simply because I have been with FanFiction for many years, but my works will also appear on AO3 under the same username.**

* * *

Eren's eyes widened a fraction at his words, unprepared for Levi to lean back onto his hand and buck upwards into his mouth. He couldn't back away, not with a fist tight in his hair, and he gagged on his cock. He could feel tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and it took every ounce of control he could muster to steel himself against the onslaught of thrusts. He wanted to cry but it was so fucking _amazing_ being dominated this way.

Levi forced his head down onto his cock as he thrust upwards, the head repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. Deep, guttural moans mixed with the sloppy sounds of the kid gorging on his length. The brat's eyes were red and tears streaked down his cheeks, the sight overwhelmingly arousing as he fucked his cute face. Bringing his other hand to his hair alongside the other, he leaned forward and held the brunet down until he was choking and desperately clawing at Levi's thighs. He needed air.

The man released his hold on him and Eren immediately let the cock fall from his mouth to wipe away the saliva that dripped down his chin and took a deep, shaky breath. A few more coughs left his mouth and he looked up expectantly at Levi with those beautiful, glossy eyes.

"Keep sucking, you slutty brat," he commanded, watching him obey like a fucking dog.

As Eren sucked, hungrily and with vigor, Levi slid his belt out from its confines. He could see the brunet's eyes light up with excitement and a tinge of apprehension at seeing the studs on the belt. It was nothing fancy, but it was certainly intimidating to think those studs were going to connect with skin.

The apprehension faded and his hips swayed to and fro like a dog in heat, slurping excitedly and dripping saliva down his chin and onto the bench. His body was burning, tingling, longing to feel the harsh lick of the studded leather in more places than just one. He wanted all of it.

The belt was raised in front of Levi's chest above the brunet's head where he could get a good, close look. Both ends were held in one hand and he brought the belt against Eren's cheek, dragging it along his skin; down toward his neck, up over his shoulder and down his back. It was cold to the touch, causing Eren to almost arch his back away from the offending article, but he held steady. It came into contact with his ass and he released a small, pitiful whine in the back of his throat.

"Oh, yes, I know," Levi replied in response to his whine. "You just can't wait, can you?" It was a rhetorical question and he bucked his hips, burying his cock farther into his mouth to keep him from speaking.

Raising the belt above his ass, he studied the shadow it made on tan skin, relishing in the fact that it was soon to be all manner of pink, red, and bruised.

Simultaneously, he shoved Eren's head down onto his cock and brought the belt down onto his backside, the resounding smack echoing off the walls of the small shop. The brunet groaned loudly and choked on his cock, body trembling with pain and need. Fuck, it stung, but it stung so _good_ and it made his thighs shake. The second smack of the belt had the stiff member falling from his mouth as he wailed his pleasure. He rocked forward with his hands stretching out on either side of Levi.

"Is that too much for you, shitty slut? Can't even keep my cock in your mouth?" He grabbed his own cock and tapped it against Eren's parted lips before smearing the precum around his mouth. He greedily swiped his tongue across his lips to catch what Levi offered. "Disgusting brat. Might as well lick the fucking belt, too." He brought the belt to his lips and watched with a dark chuckle when the brat did indeed run his tongue along the studs in a sultry manner. Eren's eyes flitted up to catch steely, thunderous grey, holding the contact with lust-filled ocean orbs. Levi growled low in his throat.

 _Stop staring at me with those beautiful fucking eyes. They're driving me mad._

His cock twitched and Eren seemed to notice, taking the thick length in his hand and stroked it, slow at first, then picked up the pace and replaced his mouth over the head and sucked feverishly. He heard a wonderful sound from above in the form of a deep moan. He wanted the man to make more noises like that. His voice did things to Eren that he didn't understand. It made him wild with desire.

"Fuck, deepthroat it, slut," he panted, waiting for him to comply. The entirety of his cock disappeared into that pretty little mouth and he brought the belt down on him once more, his ass bouncing from the impact. There were bright red streaks and small red dots lining his skin from the studs. There were also a couple welt lines here and there and he felt proud of his work. Just beautiful like this. His brat, crumbling to ruin beneath him. Tears flowed from the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks, but if anything, Eren gave the indication that he wanted _more_. And more he would more than willingly give. Anything and everything his brat wanted, it was his.

The brat released his cock with a delicious _pop_ and gazed up at him with watery eyes, breathing heavily. Levi threaded slender, pale fingers through chocolate hair that was too soft to be normal for a young man just out of the military. Eren tilted his head back at the contact and whimpered.

"What do you want, brat?" he asked, moving his hand down to cup his cheek.

Another whimper. "Please, sir, please _fuck me_."

"Impatient again, are we?" Levi clicked his tongue mockingly and tapped his cheek. "Take off your shoes and turn around like a good brat," he commanded.

Eren sat up and hastily complied, his boots and the pants around his knees forgotten on the floor as he turned around and lowered his upper body to the bench, ass high in the air on display.

"Right in position like the slut you are," he mused. Setting the belt to the side, his hands grabbed the two round mounds of flesh and gave a hard squeeze, and he listened intently to the high pitched moan he was rewarded. Levi traced the welts with his thumbs, marveling at how perfect they seemed to be when splayed all across his beautiful backside. He squeezed again and spread his cheeks wide to expose the sexy little hole to him again. It was clean and, now that he looked a second time, he realized the brat kept himself shaved. He smirked and leaned forward, pressing his warm tongue to the puckered hole. He inhaled.

He smelled of a scented soap, like cinnamon and musk.

Eren jumped at the new sensation and mewled, and as that tongue delved deeper into him, those mewls turned into moans. Shit, shit, shit, that felt _amazing_ and he tried but failed to push back, held in place by strong hands gripped tight to his ass. He was holding onto the headrest with a fierce determination to not collapse.

Levi retracted his tongue and swirled it around the outskirts in a teasing manner before turning his head slightly to the right to bite down on his ass. The brunet let out a yelp of surprise and shuddered violently when the man started sucking harshly, determined to leave a dark mark alongside the welts. He released his skin and went back to rimming him, using his saliva as a basic lubricant, since vaseline is not healthy. Saliva would just have to do, even if it would make the process slower. It's better than nothing.

He leaned back and brought a finger to the hole, prodding gently and listening for any sounds from the brunet. Pushing forward, he slowly tried to work his way in, noticing the kid already knew to relax and it made this much easier than if he had to instruct him.

"M-more," Eren said breathlessly, wiggling his hips and pushing back onto his finger.

Already, huh? Levi chuckled deep in his throat and readied a second finger, spitting onto the digit before he slowly slipped it in beside the other. He clenched around them almost hungrily and offered a little moan, urging him on. Levi was all too happy to oblige to his request and scissored his fingers to help stretch his tight little hole. He curled his fingers downwards, searching for the small bundle of nerves. It was somewhere...

"L-Levi! Right there, oh..."

"Feels good, doesn't it, brat?" he purred, leaning over him to press a kiss to the spot between his shoulder blades. He pressed against that spot once more and added a third finger beside the others. Eren let out a sob of pleasure and, with his face against the bench, he reached behind him and spread his ass cheeks apart, willing Levi to push deeper until he hit knuckles against his sphincter. He peppered more kisses along his spine and thrust his fingers in and out, purposefully only brushing against his prostate and even avoided it entirely if only to see Eren lose it and whine pathetically.

Deeming him ready, he pulled out and massaged the entrance with the pads of his fingers. He groaned at the sight. Seeing him spreading himself, ready and willing, made him want to come early, but he held the urge at bay. If this was a test for self control, he wasn't sure he would be able to make it, even though his self control was strong as steel.

With a grimace, he dribbled spit onto his cock and smeared it over the entirety of it. He guided the tip to his entrance and gave the smallest push, only to hear the brat make some incoherent noise at the action. He smirked.

"Tell me, what do you want?"

Eren's words were drawn out in pants. "Ngh, inside me...fu-fuck me!" His hands fell back to his sides and he brought them in front of his face.

Levi landed a hard smack to his ass and growled. "Where did your manners go, you fucking brat?"

The brunet hissed at the stinging sensation and reworded his demand to better suit the domineering male behind him. "Fuck me, sir... _please_."

Fingers massaged the spot where he hit him as a reward. "Much better."

The head of his cock pushed past the ring of muscle at a slow, leisurely pace, then slid out to the tip before slipping back in further the second time. He repeated this process until he was fully sheathed inside his tight heat and Levi growled out obscenities all the way.

"Fucking shit, you're tight," he hissed and held him with bruising force by the hips to keep Eren from wiggling around in protest at the stillness. Levi took steady, deep breaths and focused on not spilling his seed too soon. His brows drew together in concentration and his jaws clenched and unclenched in the same way the brat's inner walls did to him. Fuck... And those sounds that he was making, those fucking pathetic noises, the way he held tight to the headrest and glanced over his shoulder with desperation in his eyes and purposefully tightened around his cock. This was happening, and he was in total bliss.

When he was sure he wouldn't come on the spot, he began to roll his hips and move inside of him; teasing him, messing with him until he heard a particularly loud cry from the brunet. It was needy and sinful, causing Levi to jerk his hips forward in an erratic motion.

Fuck, he couldn't hold back. He couldn't continue on with this pace-he needed more. So much more than gentle movements.

He was an animal, and Eren would quickly realize he was fucking a wild man.

Eren moaned with fervor and released shuddering breaths at being filled so full, feeling so complete in this moment that he promised himself to come back asking for more.

" _Levi_ ," he drawled. "I-I want to be fucked hard, please, _hard_."

Levi chuckled breathlessly and leaned forward to press his hand to the back of the brat's neck, pressing him down into the bench and holding him there with little effort, not that he was met with much resistance in the first place.

"You wanna be fucked _hard_ , you say?" He snapped his hips forward, slamming against Eren and burying himself deep, earning him a yelp in response. He repeated this action and received the same result.

"Yes, yes, yes, please, oh, _god_."

"How about _fast_?" he questioned and sped up the pace until he was pounding into him without so much as a break in his fast-paced rhythm. The intensity of the fuck had Eren sobbing in pleasure and clawing at the bench, leaving behind grey scratch marks and scattered pieces of black material.

His other hand held tight to Eren's waist just above his hip, preventing him from lurching forward with the sheer power behind each and every one of his thrusts. At some point, Levi slowed and lowered the brunet's hips just enough to tower over him comfortably, placing his hands on either side of the brat's head. He picked up the pace again.

"Mm, brat, wanna feel something amazing?" he purred, his voice steady as if going at this pace was a walk in the park. Eren turned his head and looked up at him out of the corner of his eye, pleading for the man to let him come already. He could barely take much more and they had just begun. He looked fucking pitiful and needy and his whiny moans filled the shop with constant noise.

He gave an incoherent answer and Levi took it as a yes. Well, he would have gone ahead anyway, whether he answered or not. Eren was his to control, his to please, his to fuck and make him scream only his name for the rest of his days. He would make sure this brat would stay his and his alone. If anyone else touched him, he would fucking tear them apart and scatter the remains.

Levi leaned forward more and angled his thrusts downward, ramming relentlessly into his prostate with a vigor and passion unbeknownst to most men. Eren threw his head back and wailed-loud. He was in the midst of having a fit of pleasure beneath him, his legs trembling violently with the strain of his muscles and Levi took the opportunity to lower himself and latch onto his neck. Teeth clamped down harshly over his artery, canines barely breaking skin but it was so, so painful that he released another high pitched wail. The pain was immense, but Eren felt his cock jump in delight and with all that pain came vast pleasure. With his prostate being abused and teeth in his neck, he came, and he came _hard_.

"F-fuck! _Ah_ , Levi, _Levi_ , _yes_!" The loudest moan of the session fell from his lips, and it was long, drawn out, and full of repetitions of Levi's name, but the man wasn't done. He released his neck and sat up, pulling out of him to forcefully turn him over onto his back and pressing him into the mess he made. Hooking his arms under Eren's knees, he yanked him to where his ass was elevated and settled atop Levi's thighs and he shoved himself back into Eren with a ferocious growl.

 _Mine. All mine. You are mine._

He bent down and placed a possessive kiss to his knee.

 _I will fucking ruin you._

His cold, steely eyes bore into oceanic ones with a fire and a desire to dominate and claim.

 _I'll make sure you know who you belong to._

Eren gazed up at him with lust, admiration, and a spark of possessiveness of his own. Beautiful.

 _Yes, look at me with those eyes. Those pretty eyes. Look only at me._

He began to move again, quickly setting up the brutal pace he had set before.

 _Watch me as I make you mine._

Nails dug into the skin on Eren's leg, leaving red crescents in their wake. Levi fucked him, as promised, like an animal, skin slapping against skin in quick succession. He grunted and groaned at the sweet, delicious friction bestowed upon him and it only spurred him on like a hungry beast.

He lowered his hands and gripped Eren's hips to yank him roughly onto his cock, eliciting pleading moans from the beauty below him. He was gorgeous like this; a sheen of sweat covering his reddened skin, face flushed, eyes glossy with pleasured tears, hair a mess, and arms above his head to try and hang onto anything within his reach. His back was arched seductively in this position and it made Levi reach his hands up to run them along his chest, pushing Eren's legs farther up against himself in the process. He raked his nails over the previous marks and drew more, small beads of blood before untangling them from his legs and sliding them up farther to wrap slender fingers around his neck. Eren's eyes widened a fraction and his body convulsed with the beginnings of another orgasm, wrapping his legs tight around Levi's body.

"Don't you _dare_ come yet," he hissed against his lips, sucking the lower between his teeth to nibble and tug.

Eren was lightheaded and he felt weak, the pleasure racking his body in waves but he held onto his self control for dear life. Levi looked dangerous, and he was a beast. When the man released his bottom lip he pressed forward for a kiss and wasn't disappointed; Levi pressed down against him as their bodies rocked with alacrity and he opened his mouth in submission for him to shove his tongue in and completely dominate the kiss. It was possessive and it was fire. It was hot, molten deliciousness and their mouths moved in sync with each other. His unfaltering noises bubbled up into the man's mouth and they separated, although regretfully.

Levi's hips were nearly a blur as he pounded into him. Letting go of his neck with one hand but tightening his grip with the other, he slid it down between them to grab Eren's painfully hard erection and he began to pump.

"Come for me, babe," he said against his lips. "Come hard for me."

Eren nodded frantically as best he could with the tight grip around his throat, his vision becoming unfocused from the slight lack of oxygen and his whole body tensed. His leg muscles spasmed and he jerked into Levi's hand, strands of warm, salty cum flying and landing on both of their stomachs. His moans were strained and they slowly died down and ended with little whimpers.

Beautiful.

Levi leaned up and pulled, Eren watching in fascination as the man took hold of his own cock and began to jack himself off. He came with a low moan, his own seed spurting and landing all over the brunet, some of it landing on his lips.

"Lick it off," he demanded and Eren did as he was told, his tongue darting out over his bottom lip to catch that bit of semen. It wasn't as salty as he thought it would be. He offered a small moan.

The man smirked and pulled his phone out of his pocket to quickly snap a picture to remember the gorgeous body in front of him; sprawled out, flushed, and covered in cum.

Eren laughed shakily. "That...that was..."

"Something you will come back for," he finished and was ecstatic to see a warm smile spread across his brat's face.

"No worries there."

Levi climbed off of the table and grabbed tissues to help clean them both, continuously shooting glances at the form that was currently redressing. His shop would feel empty without him here.

"My neck is sore," Eren whined as he gently prodded at the spot Levi had marked.

"Now everyone will know to keep their hands off of you."

The boy flushed, a lovely shade of pink dusting his cheeks and crawling up his neck. He finished dressing and made sure he had everything he needed with him before coming to stand in front of the slightly shorter man.

"Well... Thank you," Eren said. Levi had finished restoring himself to his rightful manner and held Eren there with a sharp gaze as the boy spoke. He was nice enough to offer him a genuine side smile and he reached up to cup his face, bringing him down to his level. He gave him a slow, sensual kiss that sent shivers down Eren's spine.

"That's my thanks," he purred against his lips and released him. "Now, I have a customer coming in, so you should be heading out, brat."

The brunet laughed and turned to walk out the door.

"And Eren..."

Said boy glanced over his shoulder to look back at Levi with a questioning look, but nothing else came out of his mouth. So, he continued on and left, the familiar sound of the bells jingling as the door slowly moved.

Levi hung back, staring at the door until it closed.

 _...You're mine._

* * *

 **I didn't proofread, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know!**


End file.
